Votre très dévoué pour l'éternité
by titvan
Summary: - "C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision. Et je sais qu'elle est irréversible. Un aller sans retour. Un aller simple qu'il me faut prendre... Nous ne nous reverrons jamais après ça." James écrit une lettre d'adieu à Elizabeth... petit ONESHOT


**Disclaimer (ben vi) : Bah non, non, non non non... non non, rien... eh non, ben non (gros soupir) non. Toujours pas. Pourtant j'ai tout fait : me déguiser en Mickey Mouse et sniffer de l'hélium, me déguiser en Pluto et me prendre les pattes dans les oreilles, en Donald et me casser la voix... ou en Tic de Tic et Tac, et manger des noisettes... mais rien n'y fait! Sont têtus comme des mulets chez Disney! Je devrais essayer le tisonnier... XD (vous l'aurez compris "rien de Pirates des Caraibes ne m'appartient" huhu)**

**Note de début : Kikou tout le monde!! Oui ça fait longtemps je sais, pardon... Bref! J'ai eu soudainement une envie urgente et inébranlable, d'écrire une lettre. Enfin Norri a eu soudainement une envie urgente et inébranlable, d'écrire une lettre. Alors j'ai pris ma plume et mon encrier euh... mes doigts et mon clavier et je m'y suis mise. Enfin il a dicté et j'ai tapé. Une lettre posthume en quelque sorte lol Sans rire, la lettre qui suit, Norri est censé l'avoir écrite dans Jusqu'au Bout du Monde, juste avant d'aller délivrer Elizabeth sur le Hollandais Volant. Juste avant de la laisser partir quoi C'est donc une lettre d'adieu... mais vous en saurez plus en lisant :p**

**Enjoy! (enfin je crois :s)**

* * *

Elizabeth,

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire, aimé voir se réaliser. J'aurais aimé voir ma vie prendre un autre tournant. Mais parfois tout ne se déroule pas comme on l'avait prévu. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de ne pas perdre pied, de ne pas tout laisser disparaître en fumée... mais j'ai échoué.

Je croyais que c'était la solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Livrer le cœur de Davy Jones à Lord Beckett, pour récupérer ma vie, mes prérogatives... mon honneur. Ce fut une grossière erreur! Un lamentable échec. Je n'ai pas seulement failli précipiter le monde à sa perte, j'ai aussi mené votre père à la mort, et failli vous perdre à jamais. Et je crois bien vous avoir perdue... à jamais. Je vous demande pardon, pour tout ce que je n'ai pu faire, pour tout ce que j'ai fait... et qui m'a échappé. Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris. L'homme est un animal étrange, animé de pulsions qui lui sont étrangères. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude de faire passer mes intérêts avant ceux des autres. Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai cessé de m'en vouloir depuis le jour où j'ai réalisé... Je ne cesserai jamais de me sentir coupable. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision. Et je sais qu'elle est irréversible. Un aller sans retour. Un aller simple qu'il me faut prendre... Nous ne nous reverrons jamais après ça. Nos destins ont toujours été étroitement mêlés, mais jamais ils ne se rejoindront. En dépit de mes espérances, je sais maintenant que c'est une certitude. Un autre destin vous attend. Un destin bien meilleur, j'ose espérer. Vous êtes une femme parfaite, Elizabeth. Ne laissez jamais le monde vous écraser, comme il m'a écrasé. Un esprit si vif, si spontané. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai toujours aimée. Je n'imaginais personne d'autre que vous pour devenir ma femme. Je ne me l'imagine toujours pas. Et en fin de compte, il n'y en aura jamais d'autre... Peut-être était-ce là mon destin.

Avant de refermer cette lettre, j'aimerais vous demander une dernière faveur : promettez-moi de me garder une petite place, une toute petite place dans votre cœur, comme d'un vague souvenir lointain... et je partirai heureux, en sachant que je n'ai pas été vain.

Il y a tant d'autres choses encore que j'aimerais vous dire, mais le temps nous fait cruellement défaut. Aussi je n'ajouterai qu'une chose : prenez soin de vous Elizabeth. Adieu.

Votre très dévoué pour l'éternité,

James Norrington.

* * *

**Note de fin : Voilà... c'est tout, c'était très court je sais, je n'ai jamais fait aussi court je crois mais... j'avais envie de le poster, parce que ce personnage m'est très cher, c'est une sorte d'hommage un peu tardif dirons-nous, et puis, comme ça vous avez la preuve que je suis toujours en vie! Eh non, Titvan n'est pas morte! Et elle revient toujours!! Muahahahahaha lol**

**Alors, à très vite les amisss!! (et n'oubliez pas si ça vous a plu... ou si c'est trop court selon vous, review!! hihi, sinon je ne saurais pas :p lol)**


End file.
